<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like A Ring by Wintersoldier16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244898">Like A Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16'>Wintersoldier16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, Steve Rogers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Selena Gomez Song, F/M, Lyrics in the fic, Ring by Selena Gomez, Song fic, Womanizer James Bucky Barnes, anon request, night out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Hey! I wanted to request something, a song fic with Bucky, based on Ring by Selena Gomez! And wonderful writing by the way, keep it up❤️. So I went and wrote a fic. I hope you like it and feel free to let me know what you think. <br/>You can find me on Tumblr @buckysforeverprincess or here is fine too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James Barnes/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like A Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in the mirror, Bucky ran a comb through his hair, styling it with the mousse he’d already put into it, his brown locks falling into place. Pleased with his look he winked at himself and blew kisses at his reflection, his arrogance knowing no bounds. He knew he looked good, everyone did, and he was ready to flaunt it for all to see.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Bucky stepped into his living room to his waiting best friend.</p>
<p>“Are you?” Steve replies and stands up from the couch he’d be sitting on for the past forty-five minutes waiting for Bucky to finish getting ready. </p>
<p>Shrugging, Bucky picks up his leather jacket and throws it over his shoulder. “You can’t rush perfection.”</p>
<p>Steve rolls his eyes. “Mt. Olympus called. They want Aphrodite back.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, Steve… you finally noticed? So glad to finally have your attention,” Bucky jokes and opens the door, both men stepping through it and making their way out for the night.</p>
<p><strong>You all in your feelings baby</strong><br/><strong>All into me</strong><br/><strong>I’m one in a billion baby</strong><br/><strong>Don’t you agree?</strong><br/><strong>Obviously, you know I’m aware of that</strong> <br/><strong>I’m breakin’ hearts like a heart attack</strong> <br/><strong>Got ‘em right where the carats at</strong></p>
<p>Stepping into the packed club, Bucky heads straight to the bar and orders both Steve and himself a drink. Scanning the crowd while he waits, he can feel eyes on him. This was nothing new. Bucky had been intending to gather as much attention as possible, his tight black skinny jeans hugged his ass and thighs expertly and was usually the first thing women flocked to after they’d seen his perfect face. </p>
<p>“Don’t look now…,” Steve leans up against him, “you’ve been spotted.” </p>
<p>The bar tender sets their drinks in front of them and Bucky picks up his glass and turns around, his eyes meet a figure making their way over to him. “Shit,” he sighs.</p>
<p>Steve chuckles, “you didn’t think you’d get out of this unharmed, did ya?”</p>
<p>Shrugging, he takes a drink of the liquor in the glass and hands it off to his friend. “Time to dial up the old Barnes charm,” Bucky smirks and pats Steve on the shoulder, ready to face the blonde woman whose sights are fixed on him.</p>
<p><strong>Wrapped ‘round my finger like a ring, ring, ring</strong> <br/><strong>They just like puppets on a string, string, string</strong><br/><strong>I put it down, they call me up</strong><br/><strong>They doing way too much</strong> <br/><strong>So I just let it ring, ring, ring (ooh-ooh)</strong></p>
<p>Twenty minutes and a lot of flirting later, Bucky joins Steve at a high-top table, his friend flirting with an extremely leggy blonde in a very short sparkly dress. </p>
<p>“Everything come out okay?” Steve asks, taking a sip from a long neck bottle. </p>
<p>Bucky grins devilishly, “were you expecting something different?”</p>
<p>“She looked like she was ready to ream you a new ass,” Steve jokes, the blonde next to him laughing. </p>
<p>Bucky’s gaze moves over to her and makes to wedge himself between his best friend and the woman. “I don’t think we’ve met…,” he holds out his hand, “I’m Bucky,” he flashes one of his million dollars smiles, guaranteed to produce results.</p>
<p>She hesitates and takes the offered hand, “Samantha.”</p>
<p>He brings the top of her hand to his mouth and places a gentle kiss to her skin. “Sam… you mind if I call you that? It might fall a little easier off my lips later,” he winks. Even in the dark of the club, Bucky can see the woman blush, and he knows he’s got her hooked. From behind him he can hear Steve groan in annoyance.</p>
<p><strong>Yeah, I received your message, all twenty-three (twenty-three)</strong><br/><strong>You know I’m Jordan with it, G-O-A-T (G-O-A-T)</strong><br/><strong>Obviously, you know I’m aware of that</strong><br/><strong>I’m breakin’ hearts like a heart attack</strong> <br/><strong>I got ‘em right where the carats at</strong></p>
<p>“Hey, Bucky!”</p>
<p>His head turns, hearing a woman yell over the loud music and he sees a short haired brunette heading his way. “Dot!” Bucky yells back, using just as much enthusiasm as the woman, internally he’s screaming to the Gods that let this woman find him.</p>
<p>“Oh, I can’t wait for this one,” Steve smirks, his attention hyper focused on the upcoming encounter. </p>
<p>“Did you get my messages?” Dot asks as she approaches, her hand finding her hip, displaying her attitude and determination for a fight.</p>
<p>Bucky pulls out his phone in an effort to appease her. “Would you believe me if I told you my boss forgot to pay the phone bill?” The cover up makes Steve laugh from behind him, Bucky wincing in hopes the woman is ignoring his best friend.</p>
<p>Dot just glares at him, her eyes cold and Bucky could swear in another life she was Medusa, turning men into stone.</p>
<p>“You expect me to believe that? You know I’m not one that likes to be ignored.” She moves in closer, her body invading his personal space.</p>
<p>Bucky does know. The woman has been after him for years and he won’t give in. The repeated text messages and phone calls, the woman just won’t stop. Bucky loves the lengths she goes to show her interest, but the sad truth is, he’s just not that into her. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to believe it, but it’s the truth,” he tells her, his charm dialed up a half notch.</p>
<p>Dot looks at him stone faced for a few tense moments before her lips turn up in a smile and she wraps her arms around his neck, not even asking for permission. </p>
<p>“What am I gonna do with you?”</p>
<p>“Send me a bottle of cologne?” He shrugs.</p>
<p>Dot laughs and leans in to kiss him, Bucky turning his head at the last second, her lips landing on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Un-fucking believable!” Steve says from behind him and Bucky chuckles.</p>
<p>“Wanna dance?” Dot asks, all smiles. </p>
<p>“Of course. Lead the way.”</p>
<p><strong>Wrapped ‘round my finger like a ring, ring, ring</strong> <br/><strong>They just like puppets on a string, string, string</strong> <br/><strong>I put it down, they call me up</strong><br/><strong>They doing way too much</strong> <br/><strong>So I just let it ring, ring, ring</strong></p>
<p>Bucky’s up at the bar again, taking a break from the dance floor, Dot excusing herself from him and Bucky couldn’t be happier for her disappearance.</p>
<p>“Can I buy you a drink?” Bucky’s head turns to the attractive redhead sitting on a stool to his left.</p>
<p>Ah, another one, he thinks as he slides close to her. “Usually I’m the one asking that question.” He smirks like a fox.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I noticed. You seem to have quite the reputation around here,” she comments and grabs the bartender's attention. “I’m buying whatever he’s having.”</p>
<p>Bucky nods and tells the man his order and watches as he disappears to grab the beer. He’s done drinking anything harder for the remainder of the evening. He’s gotta keep his wits about him if he intends to make it out of this club in one piece. </p>
<p>“Have you been watching me?” He asks with a sharp grin, leaning into her bubble and smelling her faint perfume.</p>
<p>“It’s possible,” she smiles shyly and begins to blush. </p>
<p>Yes! He celebrates internally. This is what he craves. The attention of every attractive woman, all of them wanting him. If his ego wasn’t boosted before, it certainly was now and his mission, should he choose to accept it, is to make this woman desire him. A mission he will happily succeed at, without fail.</p>
<p>“My name’s Bucky…,” he bites at his lip, enticing her to stare at his mouth, “what’s yours?”</p>
<p>The redhead licks her lips and grabs for her drink, sucking it down like she’s dying of thirst. “Chloe,” she says once her drink is gone, setting the glass down in the bar top.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Chloe,” he extends his hand, not missing a beat. Mission very much accomplished.</p>
<p><strong>Wrapped ‘round my finger like a ring, ring, ring</strong> <br/><strong>They just like puppets on a string, string, string</strong> <br/><strong>I put it down, they call me up</strong><br/><strong>(Oh no-no-no-no-no)</strong><br/><strong>So I just let it ring, ring, ring</strong> </p>
<p>“I never thought I’d have my chance with you,” a female says softly into his ear and wraps her arms around his waist, “everyone else has your attention.”</p>
<p>Bucky turns around and is met with brown eyes and a Cheshire grin. “Brit- no, Beth-Bethany, right?”</p>
<p>The woman laughs, not catching his misstep and moves to kiss him on the lips but he’s still quick and maneuvers around her head, smoothly avoiding impact.</p>
<p>“Bucky!” She giggles, most likely some level of intoxication fueling her actions. “Won’t you come have fun with me?”</p>
<p>He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, “I think you’ve had enough fun for the night. Maybe it’s time for you to head home.” Bucky looks around to see if there’s anyone he might recognize to take this one off his hands. </p>
<p>“Hmmm… maybe you could take me home.” She leans in and he can smell the alcohol on her breath. </p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” he chuckles and helps to move her to a vacant seat at the bar.</p>
<p>Once seated, she placed her hands on his chest and began feeling his pecs. “So hard…why are you so nice and hard?”</p>
<p>“I’m what?”</p>
<p>“I believe she wants to know why you’re nice and hard.” Steve appears, catching the drunk woman’s words.</p>
<p>“He’s sooo nice and tight…” she squeezes at his chest.</p>
<p>“Tight like a tiger,” Steve jokes and slaps Bucky on the back.</p>
<p>Jerking forward and stepping into her space, Bucky shakes his head and waves down the bartender, making sure the woman in front of him finds her friends. </p>
<p>“We should go,” Bucky says to Steve and starts to walk away. </p>
<p>“Noooo!! Stay with me!” She grabs onto Bucky and pulls him back to her.</p>
<p>Sighing hard, he takes a moment and ponders his next move hoping he can do this with minimal consequences. </p>
<p>“Steve, help me get her to a cab.”</p>
<p>Steve looks at him puzzled before he breaks out into a full-blown laugh. “Oh, this is a train wreck waiting to happen!”</p>
<p>Scowling, Bucky wraps his arms around Bethany and lifts her from the chair. “Go grab a cab, asshole!” </p>
<p>“As you wish, Princess,” Steve blows him a kiss and disappears through the crowd. </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s get you home.”</p>
<p><strong>Circling me they just like satellites</strong><br/><strong>(Ooh-ooh-ooh)</strong><br/><strong>Circling me, all day and every night</strong><br/><strong>(Ooh-ooh-ooh)</strong><br/><strong>Circling me, I’m sure you sympathize</strong> <br/><strong>(Ooh-ooh-ooh)</strong><br/><strong>Oh-la-la-la-la-la-la-la</strong><br/><strong>Oh-na-na</strong></p>
<p>“You know, everyone saw you leave with her. You’re never gonna hear the end of that,” Steve warns, the two men heading down the street to Steve’s car. </p>
<p>Bucky scrunches his face and nods slowly. “Not my finest moment, but I couldn’t just leave her there. Wonder where her friends ran off too.”</p>
<p>“Not something you should be worried about. I’m certain your phone is gonna explode soon. I can’t fucking wait,” Steve smirks and punches Bucky in the arm. “Have fun with that.”</p>
<p>“Thanks jerk. Can we just go home now?” </p>
<p>Steve pulls out the keys and unlocks the car. “Your chariot awaits, your highness.”</p>
<p>Bucky groans loudly, “Could you possibly be a bigger asshole than you already are?”</p>
<p>Steve blows him a kiss much like he had earlier. “Anything for you.”</p>
<p>“Quit being so smug!” Bucky gets in the car and buckles up. </p>
<p>“You like me like that. Should we call this a draw?”</p>
<p>Bucky quickly shakes his head. “Nope. It was a good night.”</p>
<p>Steve shrugs. “Maybe. Let’s get you home champ.” He starts the car and begins the drive across town.</p>
<p><strong>Wrapped ‘round my finger like a ring, ring, ring</strong> <br/><strong>They just like puppets on a string, string, string</strong> <br/><strong>I put it down, they call me up</strong> <br/><strong>They doing way too much</strong> <br/><strong>So I just let it ring, ring, ring</strong> </p>
<p>Bucky walks through the door and sees the glow of the tv coming from the living room, the rest of the house dark, like it should be at this time of night. “Damn.” He makes quick work of his coat and shoes and quietly steps further into the house. </p>
<p>“Back already?” He hears as he gets closer to the couch.</p>
<p>“It’s after midnight, babe. I told you I’d be back before closing.” Bucky walks over and sits down next to his wife, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. </p>
<p>“Mmmm…,” she hums, “you have fun?”</p>
<p>Bucky nods, but his eyes trail down to her lap and the brown head of hair sleeping there. “I did, is she still sick?”</p>
<p>“Threw up again right after you left.” </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you call me? I would’ve come home,” he reaches down and runs his fingers through his daughter's hair. </p>
<p>“What? And ruin your night out?” She smiles. “Who won?”</p>
<p>Bucky smirks, “who do you think?” He pulls the burner phone from his pocket and hands it to her. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe they still fall for your charms,” she jokes and takes the phone seeing the new text messages from the numbers he’s acquired and new ones from some of the ones her already had. </p>
<p>The night out was part of their couple’s thing they do. Once a month Steve and his wife, Bucky and his get together and hit up a club. The goal is to collect as many numbers as they can, each one of them dialing up their charm and working their hot bodies to their advantage. The winner gets a month's worth of bragging rights and picks the club the following month. The loser pays for a date night dinner for the group sometime before the next outing. Since you had a sick child, you opted to sit home, Sharon agreeing to stay back as well letting Steve and Bucky enjoy some friendly competition.</p>
<p>“I missed you, ya know. It’s one thing doing this against Steve, but I’m more competitive when I’m going against you.”</p>
<p>“Well…,” she rubs her daughters back, “next month all four of us will go again. You know Steve loves to see just how many more numbers he can get than Sharon.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he was off his game tonight. It’s definitely more fun when we’re all trying to score numbers.”</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe none of them have picked up that we’re married. Speaking of…,” her hands go to the necklace around her neck, unclasping it and removing his wedding ring, handing it back to him.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my love.” He takes the ring and slips it back on. “You know I only have eyes for you.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to Barnes charm me?” She grins.</p>
<p>“Is it working?”</p>
<p>“You already put a ring on it. No need to charm me again.”</p>
<p>“Just making sure I still got it.” Bucky winks and kisses her softly.</p>
<p>“Oh, you got it… and it’s all mine. I tamed that. There’s only one Mrs. James Barnes and I’m one in a billion. Don’t you ever forget it.”</p>
<p>“I’m wrapped ‘round your finger like a ring.”</p>
<p><strong>Wrapped ‘round my finger like a ring, ring, ring</strong> <br/><strong>They just like puppets on a string, string, string</strong> <br/><strong>I put it down, they call me up</strong> <br/><strong>(Oh no-no-no-no-no)</strong><br/><strong>So I just let it ring, ring, ring</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>